


auribus teneo lupum

by Thewayi_am



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), death note anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewayi_am/pseuds/Thewayi_am
Summary: She was looking for trouble, He was right there.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Meeting

Moving to Japan isn't easy. Tokyo? Even harder.

Opening the door to her new apartment, she grabbed her luggage and wheeled it inside, so it wasn't blocking the door.

She obviously knew uprooting her life wouldn't be easy, but understood what the sacrifice really meant.

Kira was in Kantou.

She couldn't miss out on that opportunity. 19 years old, and fluent in 4 languages definitely helped her travel to different places, and this was merely a challenge she could overcome.

'Why couldn't Kira be from somewhere less populated.' She thought, closing the door behind her.

Buying an apartment fully furnishe seemed to have its perks, as she could lay down on her new bed, and regain the much needed hours of sleep. She knew what she had to do later.

'Having a balanced head is important. I can't risk being at a disadvantage to Kira because I didn't get enough sleep, of all reasons.'

Five hours later, and she checked her alarm clock. 1300 hours.

She forced herself to get up and get ready. Disguises weren't fun, but she knew how dangerous this could be.

'If he has the eyes, it could all go downhill,' she thought, 'him not knowing my true face is protection enough.'

She put on her face makeup in the disguise of a small internet personality, Avira Garnet, and got dressed.

'Here goes nothing.'

Opening an inner compartment of her suitcase, she grabs a diary and hides it in a full length mirror in her bedroom. She can't let anyone touch it. 

Her apartment complex had an elevator, but she chose to use the stairs, once she locked her door. She didn't want to see anyone else, and from the look of it, the stairwell wasn't very used. Walking out to a park, she sees that its snowing.

'I know there was a reason I decided to wear a jacket. The scenery is worth it,' she continues walking, completely absorbed in her own thoughts. Japan was prettier than she imagined it being, especially in wint-

She bumps into a man -

'Oh! I'm so sorry!' she tells him, dropping to the ground and picking up the items he dropped.

'No! Don't touch that!' He protests, but too late, 'I mean, I didn't see you either, but you didn't have to grab my things to return to me.'

She rises from the floor, handing a notebook and a page that must have torn out.

'I'm really sorry. Here, your things,' She trails off, noticing a peculiar creature behind him. She knows what it means but can't let on she sees.

'I hope you're not hurt. I'm Light Yagami by the way.' He says. She knows why.

'I'm Avira,' She looks at his expression, trying to see his body language, 'Garnet. Nice to meet you, Light. I'm perfectly fine, but I should be on my way. I hope you have a good day!'

She ends the awkward conversation as soon as she can. Even better that it seems like she's trying to get away. She walks deeper into a cluster of trees, and looks back at him. Of course he'd be hunched over his notebook, trying to get rid of her as soon as he can.

She thought the probability of meeting Kira - no, Light - would be less than 5%, especially on her first day in Tokyo. The stars seemed to have aligned, and all she needs to do is find him. She has a name, and the internet. She can finally meet, or re-meet, her friend Rem.


	2. Research

She closed the door to her apartment, buzzing with excitement. 

Rushing to the mirror, she throws off her wig and wig cap, and pulls out her diary hidden. She takes off the cover.

Death note.

She knows she can't remember exactly what happened when she had it, but from the letters she supposedly wrote to herself, this is what its all for.

_She gave up her ownership of the death note in order to be under the radar. When Kira started killing criminals, she had to keep herself safe. Shinigami's exist, and are the original owner of the death note. The one who owns hers is Rem. Whoever's name is written in that book dies. You need a persons real name, and their face. There's a Shinigami eye deal, where a human forfeits half of their life in order to be able to see everyone's name and lifespan._

Taking a breath and closing her eyes, she touches the death note.

'I'm here, Lei,' says a voice.

The memories flood back into her brain of all that happened while she had the death note, it hurts her eyes as she sees them flood in her field of vision. She feels arms around her, holding her up and comforting her. Finally, it stops and she opens her eyes.

'Are you okay? Lorelei?' Rem seems worried.

'I'm fine, Rem, it's just... a lot to take in.' She looks up at Rem's face. 'Please don't refer to me as Lorelei anymore. I need to keep my name to myself. I'm now Ara Maki. Can you do that for me?'

'Of course, Ara. I'm glad you're back. I've been watching over you, making sure you're safe. I know you met Kira. I can't stop you from meeting up with him but just, be cautious.' Rem looks into her eyes, trying to make sure she gets a genuine answer.

'Yes, Rem, I'll do what I can to keep myself safe. But you'll be there for me, won't you? You'll protect me if I need it?' Ara looks up at Rem through her own eyelashes, eyebrows innocently raised.

'Always. I promise.'

Ara looks away.

'I should burn these letters. Evidence.' She says, reaching for a lighter.

They were short letters, but in great detail. Ara knows they prove her guilt. Lighting the pages on fire, she watches them burn. It was freeing to have her full memories back. She was glad to have Rem back.

'Ara?' Rem asks, thinking she spaced out.

'I'm just thinking, Rem. I'm glad you're back. I can't say I missed you, but I was emptier without you...' Ara looks down, eyes watering at the edges. She takes a breath in and blinks, making the almost tears dissapear. 'I should take this makeup off, and lookup this 'Light' guy. Next week I'll try and meet up with him. Until then, I should lay low, buy some necessities, and explore Tokyo. I need to study a map or something, make sure I know back ally's and streets.'

She takes off her fake nose, throwing away the wax. Taking a makeup removing cloth, she rubs her face with it, making sure to get every bit off. Then. going into the bathroom, she cleanses and moisturizes her face.

She sits down on her bed with a cup of green tea Rem made for her.

'Will you join me, Rem?' Ara asks, seeing as Rem made a cup for herself, 'I don't have any sugar or milk, if you're looking for it. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow.' She knows Rem prefers black tea with sugar, but didn't have time to get some.

'No, it's fine Ara. I just missed you.' Rem sits down on the bed, next to her.

'Light Yagami, Light Yagami, Light Yagami. Hmm, it appears Yagami is the name of a police chief here in Tokyo, if he's related to Light, he has a major advantage. I'll see if I can find any pictures with his family, to confirm it.' She takes a sip of her tea, and looks at photos. Clicking on a tab that says 'Police Force Ball' she sees a picture with Light. The caption read 'Yagami family at the 2002 Police Force Ball'.

'Perfect. Now all I need to do is find his address, and make him underestimate me. He needs to know there's a second person with a death note, and, if he underestimates me he'll be less threatened. It's truly a piece of cake.' Ara closes her laptop, after checking the time. 'Tomorrow will be a full day, I should get some sleep. Feel free to do whatever, Rem. My house is your house.'


	3. Shinigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 13/14 - The tapes never happened as canon.

Ara hates the injustice of legal systems, it's unfair for rich people to get away with major crimes due to being able to pay for a shark lawyer, but poorer people are easily framed. She had a moral code, of sorts, just more murderous than the average person. She both knew what it was like living below the poverty line, and after her parents deaths, very much above it.

Her parents were killed 'by accident', as the corporation stated it. They worked as cleaners, and died on a movie set, cleaning a canon prop that went off. The company had no protocols, and left them to die there, alone and in pain.

That was the first time she picked up the death note, two years ago for revenge.

She got paid massive compensation, ¥760,000,000 for her to keep quiet about it. She's not a big spender, there's more to life than material goods, but it's a plus she doesn't have to work like her parents.

It was two weeks since she met Light, and had definitely got his attention.

Four killings made by her, all people from big corporations.

Each wrote a letter in their blood. Murder was K, embezzlement was I, rape was R and drunk driving manslaughter was A.

**_K I R A._ **

She had to have his attention now, and the police.

Making sure the pattern was irregular from his, she killed people who got dismissed for their crimes and weren't recently in the news.

Beat that, L.

Ara had gotten Lights address surprisingly easy, some back trapdoor on the internet. Apparently, having a police chief dad is almost more unsafe on the internet that in real life.

'Rem?' Ara begins, 'I think its time we pay a visit to Light. Will you come with me?'

'Even if I wasn't obliged to, Ara, you know I still would.'

He didn't live that far away, and Ara decided a stroll would be nice. Bringing her bag, she carried an empty notebook, a scrap of paper from the death note, and some apples with her.

The walk to Light's house was brisk, weather clear yet windy, and it almost being nightfall. She took out the notebook and knocked on the door, once she arrived at the address she was given.

Ara knocked at the door and waited patiently.

'Coming!' She heard a young voice shout, 'Welcome ho- er... hi?' The young girl, Light's sister, answered, confused.

'Hello, I'm Ara Maki. I'm just here to drop back an important notebook Light left at school today.'

The young girl smirked, 'Could you wait here for one second?' Ara nodded.

'Light!' The sister melodically called.

Ara took this moment to readjust herself.

Light approached the door, waving his mother and sister off, who were waiting in the front hallway. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He didn't recognize Ara.

'Nice to finally meet you. You can call me Ara.' She pulls the blank notebook out of her bag. 'I hope you saw my message. We're very alike. Turn to the back cover.' She handed the book to Light and watched as he flipped open the book the the back page.

'This isn't mine, and I don't know you.' He says, confused.

'You might be interested in touching that scrap piece of paper.'

He does as she asks, and notices his gasp as he sees Rem behind her. His expression turns sour, but he goes to open the door. Completely changing his composure, he starts to walk inside.

'Please, come inside.'

'Are you sure its okay?' She asks him, curious. 'Oh, thanks.' She steps inside.

'Mom,' Light begins, turning to his mother, 'She came all this way to return a notebook, could you make us some tea?'

Ara almost boils on the inside, seeing how fake he is. Then again, so is she.

'Sure, I don't see why not.' The mother replies, as Light gestures up to his room, probably up to his bedroom.

He looks at his sisters expression, 'I already told you about her.'

The mother and sister exchange a look. 'Thank you,' Ara says, bowing, while Light begins to climb the stairs.

He opens the door to his room. 'Have a seat.' He says bluntly.

She goes to sit down in the uncomfortable looking office chair. His expression shows anything but happiness, and she can tell he's ready to question her.

He looked her up and down. 'How did you find me?'

'The internet of course. All I needed was your name and you were a few clicks away.'

He pauses briefly, 'but, how did you know my name?'

'Does the name Avira Garnet ring any bells? That was me. well - sort of.' She crosses her legs, smirking as his face goes pale. 'I disguised myself to look like her, just in case I ran into any unfortunately powerful people. I knew you had a death note from your Shinigami, side note, introduce me to them, but also because Avira mysteriously ended up dead. What a shame.'

'Well, now you've managed to find me. But you were careless. What if you were caught by the police? Then they'd know everything about Kira.'

'You really think I'm that stupid? I'm smarter than that, you know. I managed to not only send a message to you, but no doubt take the heat off you. The police are probably breathing right down your neck at this point, aren't they? L is catching up with you. Sure, having a police chief of a father may have its perks, but you're too close.'

'What is wrong with you...' He trails off, looking away.

'Here's the thing, Light,' She speaks, standing up and pacing, words laced with venom. 'I was the original Kira. Not only are you now getting popular for murder, you're also making it way too obvious. And you're missing out on the real criminals. I know things you don't, and vice versa. You'd be a great asset to me.'

He looked uncomfortable, but remained as stoic as possible. 'Yeah? So what?'

'Partners in crime. What do you say?' She smirked.

'Huh?' He straightened his posture, taken aback. His Shinigami seemed humoured. She couldn't see Rem, but knew she disapproved.

'Keep in mind, I have your name and face. You know nothing.' He seemed even less eager, so she knew she had to rope him back in. 'Two years ago my parents died. They were murdered on the set of a movie, due to a movie company skipping out on safety protocol. They knew they could all go to jail for it, and were already under investigation so they gave me compensation to shut up about it.' She walked closer to Light, crouching down so they were at eye level. 'I killed each and everyone of them as gruesomely as my parents did, thanks to the death note. I believe you and I have similar ideologies, to kill all perpetrators of evil in order to make this world worthwhile.' He looked away at her, so she pushed his face to look at her, and raised her voice. 'God damn it, Light! We'd be perfect together if you could see past your own ego.' He was speechless. No ones ever spoken to him like that before.

'Okay.' He says. His true intentions were obviously more sinister, to use her and throw her away, but she's not going to be reeled in so easily.

'Great. So now that that's out of the way, you should introduce your shinigami, once I let Rem introduce herself.' She looked expectantly at Rem, who then nodded.

'Well, I'm Rem, as you already know. I don't know what else I'm supposed to say.' Ara smiles, supportingly.

'That's okay, Rem. Thank you for that.' Light's Shinigami decided he wanted to speak now.

'Hey there, how's it going? I'm Ryuk.'

'Nice to meet you Ryuk!' Ara says, peppy. 'Oh! I have something for you!' She pulls out four apples from her bag, giving one to Rem, and the other three to Ryuk. 'I've heard from Rem that most Shinigami enjoy eating apples. Enjoy!'

'I like her!' Ryuk says, half way through his first apple.

'So, Light, darling.' She says, voice filled with venom and darkness once again, 'Do you know how to kill a Shinigami?'


	4. Hello

‘So, you’re telling me that if a Shinigami kills another human in order to lengthen the natural lifespan of a human they have feelings for, that Shinigami dies?’ Light curiously asks.

‘Yup!’ Ara replies, Rem looking at her in disbelief.

Ryuk laughs, ‘Good luck trying to find a Shinigami who’d volunteer to do that.’

Light agrees with him, ‘That’s true. I can’t see you ever doing that’, he chuckles to himself. He turns to Ara. ‘There’s one thing that’s very important. If you get arrested by the police, or if you’re ever brought in for questioning, you must never mention anything about us or the death note.’

‘Light. I obviously know not to do that. Without a proper murder weapon, the notebook, they barely have a viable case.’ Ara humphs, know what Light wants. ‘Sure, I promise I won’t tell. But I guess this means we’re officially a team, right?’

‘Well… sure, I guess. How are we going to explain our relationship? Sayu and my mom already think we’re dating, but if the police find out I’ve suddenly made contact with a random person, they’ll suspect you.’ Light stresses.

‘I guess we should stick close to the truth. You dropped your notebook, I saw your address and returned it to you. We mutually decided to go on a date.’ Rem nods, approving the idea. Ara knows Rem doesn’t like the idea of her and Light getting close, shes quite protective of her. ‘Besides, it’s not like I’ll be with you all the time. I do have university to attend.’

Lights eyebrows raise, ‘Oh! You go to University? Where?’

‘To-Oh,’ Ryuk laughs, ‘It’s apparently a good school, and I got in for late enrollment. Going to To-Oh is an alibi for me coming to Tokyo.’ Ara moves and pats next to the floor, where she’s sitting, to invite Rem to sit next to her.

‘To-Oh?’ Light groans, seemingly unable to be able to escape Ara. ‘Guess who also studies there. I guess it’s unlikely we’re in the same classes. I doubt you’d have your schedule yet, though.’ Rem moves to sit next to Ara, who then leans on her.

‘Here’s hoping. Look, I want to get to know you, make this somewhat bearable. We’re partners in crime now, baby! It would look suspicious to hardly know each other. Speaking of suspicious, what the L situation?’

‘Well, I’m on the taskforce with L. It’s good in a way - I can get close to him, seek out the information and leads they have, and try and be a less likely suspect.’ Light sighs, both in content and tiredness, ‘He’s good, but I’m better. If I knew his name, I could kill him.’

‘I’m not doing the eye deal, if that’s what you’re asking me to do.’

‘No, in fact, I want you to steer clear of him. I’ll take the lead, okay? I’m already so close to destroying L, I can’t afford to have you destroy it.’ He looks serious, eyes narrow, deep voice.

Ara scoffs at his arrogance, ‘What a joke. Do you really think that I’m the type of girl to be behind every single one of your decisions? If we’re a team, we’re a team. No one is solely the ‘leader’, besides, I’ve been in this game longer than you, Lighty, maybe I can teach you a thing or two.’

Lights eyes narrow, his face getting redder, ‘If you don’t obey me, I can easily kill you, Ara Maki. With, or without the death note.’Rem suddenly gets off of the floor, casting a shadow on Light.

‘I would never allow that, Light Yagami. If you do anything that results in this girls death, the first thing I’ll do is write your name in my death note. I will kill you. I’m sure you realise that I can see her lifespan. If she happens to die before that time, I’ll know it was you who killed her.

’ Light, with wide eyes, realises what that means for Rem, ‘But… If you were to use your death note to save her, wouldn’t that mean you’d die too?’

‘Rem,’ Ara warns, ‘Don’t you dare save me. Don’t you dare kill yourself for me.’ Tears pool at the bottom of her eyes.

‘Yes, Light, you are correct’ Rem completely ignores Ara, ‘but I’m quite willing to accept that outcome.’

Lights eyes narrow, his lips turned to a scowl. Rem and Light maintain eye contact, a battle of the wits.Rems face is calm, knowing she has the upper hand. Lights eye twitches-

A knock sounds at the door.

‘Light?’ It’s Lights mother.

He gasps, changing his facial expression, and turning his face towards the door. ‘Yeah? What is it?’

Mrs Yagami opens the door. ‘It’s almost 11:30, you know,’ she says with a soft voice, and a compassionate expression, ‘you really shouldn’t have a girl here this late.’

‘Oh… of course. I guess we just lost track of time.’

‘Sorry, Mrs Yagami,’ Ara says, standing up.

Light guides her out of his room, down the stairs, and out to the front gate.

‘I am really sorry for coming over so late at night, see ya later Light!’

‘Yeah… later’ Light mutters, seemingly in another world. He just wants her gone as soon as possible.

‘Light, you should walk her home, or at least to the station,’ Lights mother suggests. He grunts, not wanting to be seen with Ara in public. Ara gets the hint, and wants to have a conversation with Rem, alone, so refuses.

‘Oh! No, I’m alright, thanks. I don’t live too far away, and it’s a beautiful night. Well… Goodnight!’ Ara hastily walks away before any of the Yagami’s say anything else.

Once out of earshot, she talks to Rem. ‘You know I can handle myself, right? I really don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for me.’

‘Ara, you should know by now, I would do anything for you.’

‘That doesn’t mean you have to!’ Ara raises her voice slightly, and stops walking to face Rem. ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you, please don’t make me have to.’

Rem nods as Ara begins to walk ahead. ‘I’ve known you since you were born, Ara, thats long enough for me. I’ve lived too many moons.’

‘You’re a death god, a Shinigami. That's your natural life. You’re not supposed to die. I’m human, for me it’s natural.’ Ara is getting agitated, and her brows are furrowed. Her vision is smudged from tears. She opens the door to her building.

‘Let’s talk about something else. What did you think about Light?’ Rem asks. They start to climb the stairs up to Ara’s apartment.

‘He’d be cuter if he could shut up. His ego is bigger than his kill list.’ Ara answers truthfully. This angers Rem, that she calls him cute. He’s obviously manipulative and untrustworthy, but Rem knows Ara won’t listen to her if she tells her that. They reach the apartment.

‘I think I’ll go straight to bed tonight. The couch is there, if you sleep.’ Ara says, bluntly, opening the door to her apartment.

Light is already driving a wedge between Rem and Ara.


End file.
